School Romance
by Kasadija957
Summary: Ed has an school romance with his teacher Roy. But is Roy the only grown up who want's Ed? ROYxED
1. Envy

Here it is – MY FIRST FANFICTION! [yay]

I know I'm bad at English so I wouldn't be surprised if in the text would be like 100 mistakes. Please don't be mad I hope you will get the idea anyway.

This is an alternative story of FMA and mostly the pairing will be RoyxEd.

I have no idea what means those rating letters like K, K+, T and M SERIUSLY WHAT IT MEANS?

I'll try to continue story soon ;)!

Ch. 1 – "Envy"

"I hope you know that you' r a damn sick pervert." said blond teenager.

"So I'm the pervert here?" said the black haired man in an ironic voice.

"A teacher having sex with his student in his own class... oh what were you saying about not being pervert?" said the blond with wide grin on his face while putting on his shirt.

"It's not like I forced you to come, shrimp." In a completely peaceful voice said Roy Mustang, the teacher of science in high school who completely ignored the burning atmosphere behind his back where stood short boy – Edward.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL SHRMPY BEAN WHO IS TOO SMALL TO—"

"Shut the hole!" whispered Roy covering Ed's mouth with his hand. "Did you forget that we shouldn't be here?"

"Who cares this is your class no one will come in right?" Ed whispered back at Roy getting men's arm off his mouth.

"Maybe someone has forgotten something in class and what happens if they saw us?"

"They would join us?" Ed tried to guess.

"No idiot, they wouldn't!" Roy shouted but then lean closer to boy's face "besides I want to sleep only with you!" Roy whispered as he softly kissed teen.

Few minutes later they both were ready to go and when Ed reached doors they got opened by other side. In the class room entered economics teacher Ms. Envy.

"Did I come in the wrong moment?" Envy asked pulling up one eyebrow and glaring at Mustang with dark smirk on his face.

"No my consultation just ended." Ed muttered and walked past Envy out of the room.

"Aren't you _consulting_ him just a little too often?" Envy asked not moving an inch closer to Mustang.

"It isn't my fault that he's not so good at this subject, isn't it? And what do you care, anyway?"

"I just wish he would come to my consultation classes as much as on yours. He's not so good at my classes to. But it's too bad he doesn't. I'm sure we would have lots of fun together." Envy grinned.

Roy pulled his hands in fists. "I'm sure about that." he put on a small smile "so what do you want here?"

"Oh my, aren't we rude here? I just came to say hi! But don't worry I'm already leaving." Envy blinked an eye and left.

"_What was that about?_ " Thought, Roy.


	2. Principal

Hello and thx for reading second chapter! This one is short too 'cuz I just want to publish something! I know it's short and SORRY for that but I just had to cut it. I have an important question!Should I particularize in pervy scenes between RoyxEd? I'm kind of shy so I just had to ask! Please answer!

Ch. 2 - "Principal"

In the middle of history class Edward Elric had a nice nap. Teacher muttered something in quiet voice at the other side of the class and it sounded like music to Ed's ears. It was warm. A refreshing wind blow and swing boys blond hair bangs. Birds chattered outside the window. Perfect time for sleeping… Except sharp pain in boy's forehead and a small stream of some kind of liquid flowing down boys face. Oh, Ed know _damn_ well what that was. I mean who could it possibly be?

_WINRY AND HER DAMN SCISSORS!_ Thought, Ed.

He lazily opened one eye. Two decks farther were sitting Winry madly glaring at him. Her eyes really wanted to say something. And Ed know what it was. _"Don't sleep in classes! That's bad for your grades. What's with the attitude?"_ And more shits like that. Damn, nerd.

He pulled the scissors out of his head and was ready to throw them back at her when suddenly out of blue there was his teacher standing beside him.

"If my classes really are that boring that it leads you till cutting yourself for fun then I'm sure it will be more interesting to chat with principal. Again." Hopelessly smiled old hag.

_Stupid bitch Winry tries to kill me again but this asshole blames me._

"No prob!" Ed pressured a grin and stood up to leave the class. Once he got out of class a big sight escaped his lips. _I hate school… _

Edward knew all possible ways to get to principal's office from any part of school. He could do it with his eyes closed. Principal weren't the problem. His secretary was. Riza Hawkeye. Probably the only person in whole school who Ed was respecting thought it was hard to find someone who did not. Chills run thought boys body just thinking about that woman.

Ed rubbed his forehead's fresh wound while walking down the stairs. When Ed removed his arm from eyes he saw person one step away. It was close but Ed managed to dodge that person. It seemed to be Mr. Envy. Thought about crashing in to that guy was disgusting itself. Envy put a grin for young boy and maybe just maybe blinked him with one eye. _Maybe I should go to toilet to first throw up?_ Flashed a thought in boys mind. Nah. Ed wasn't that kind of person. At least not in this mood. If he would throw up for that guy then only on his shoes. That wouldn't be bad at all.

And there he was again. Sitting in the black chair next to principals Bradley's desk. Principal easily took a sip of his tea and started the lecture. Ed didn't felt like listening so he just looked at the green trees in schools yard through the window next to Bradley's head. Finally after 10 minute lecture Ed was free to go. When he was at the door he heard principals voice "oh, and please don't get me wrong! I know you weren't listening." Edward got a loud gulp down his throat and left. _Freaky bastard!_

"Should I accompany you to your class Elric?" said Rizas beautiful and cold voice. Ed freeze.

"I know the way myself, thank you!" boy politically answered.

"Just don't lose direction!" Riza muttered as Edward left the room.

_Like I would go back to class! _Ed smiled. He had something else in mind. He crossed few corridors right to the science class room. He stopped at the door just to make sure Roy doesn't have a lecture. Class was quiet so Ed bravely opened the doors just to catch Roy having a chit-chat with two first year students sitting next to his desk.

"I just came to say that today I won't come to your consultation teacher!" Ed spit out turning on his heel and rushing out of classroom closing the doors behind him. _What did I just said? What did I just saw? And what the hell just happened? _These questions spin inside Edwards head while he was leaving for a surprise back to his class.

* * *

I'LL TRY TO MAKE NEXT CHAPTER SOON[if someone is interested in this…]

And i figured in high school Winry mostly would use scissors or something like that in place of her spanner!


	3. Detention

Sorry that it came so late

* * *

Ch. 2 – „Detention"

"What. The. Hell. Is. Wrong. With. Me?" Ed muttered to himself, resting his head on desk. For a week now he was avoiding Mustang. One whole week. And why? Because he spotted him talking with girls in middle of class. That is just pathetic. It's not like they did something. They just talked. Of course those whores probably wanted something more but it's not like they have a chance. Roy was gay, was he? So there's no damn way those girls could even dream about having the kind of relationship, Roy and Ed have. Or _had,_ till Ed started avoiding Roy without any serious reason, maybe he just wanted to break up with Roy. No, he didn't. Ed liked Roy, a lot. So what's wrong?

"Hey, Edward, do you have something to eat? I'm dying here!" voice complained, waking Ed up from his day dream.

"No, i don't, leave me alone." Ed growled.

"Oh, pleaseeee!"

Ed lifted his head up at the talker. Thin, tall (comparing to Ed), long black hair, small eyes and weird accent.

"I'm not going to feed you again Ling. Go away." Ed said in louder voice.

"PLEASE!" Ling prayed

"NO! GET YOUR UGLY FACE OFF MY VIEW!" Ed shouted.

Flying scissors aimed at Ed's head. Too bad, they hit him.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP! I'M HAVING A SERIOUS HEADAGE HERE!" Winry yelled.

"SO YOU THINK YOUR HEAD HURTS?" Ed yelled back, pulling scissors out of his head.

"Ahh, Winry! Do you have some-"Ling started.

"GO BUY IT YOURSELF, WHO AM I, YOUR MOM?" Winry shouted.

"Th-Thats so mean..." Ling cryed.

_Eh, does this mean she's trying to hurt Ling's feelings. There's no way I'm going to let this happen! _Ran Fan thought.

"Please show some respect to other people!" Beautiful black haired girl Ran Fan interfered.

"Ah, my head!" Winry grasped her head "This is all that's jerks Ed's fault! Wha... Where did he go?"

Ed had vanished from class.

_So damn loudy... _Ed used the opportunity to slip from the class. He now happily marching through the school hallways extremely pleased with the successful flight of the problems. Since it was intermission hallway was quite packed with people, and Ed felt the desire to disappear from the visual field, like going to the stadium, where almost none person in free mind went. Of course, Ed's peaceful plans were disrupted by a giant (in Ed's view), who being lout knocked into Edward. And elder Elric brother was not the right person who you should knock into.

"Petty bean, watch where you go!" Growled giant. Bad move.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU ABNORMAL GIANT?" Edward shouted

"How did you call me? Want to die? "Giant student screamed.

As normally these kind of words lead to a fight, so in the next moment the two boys rolled along the ground and beat each other. Although the fight was fairly equal, for all it was clear that the winner will be Elric as he never, EVER lose. However, the fight did not end.

"What's happening here?" Between people showed up Hughes face "A small brawl, Elric?"

"Why me?" muttered the blond boy.

"I don't really have time for such things, but it won't hurt to take you guys to principles office." The teacher sighed.

"Again? Have mercy, Mr. Hughes: "Ed suggested. Hughes just smiled.

"Isn't it too difficult to look after two boys Hughes? There's no need for Elric to be send to principle I can take care of him, I just needed an assistant! "As the shadow of Hughes back crept the Envy oblique smile.

"It will not be necessary, I will deal with them." Hughes smiled at Envy

"I insist!"

"I said that -"

"insist!"

Hughes didn't have a great choice, so he just picked up the other boy.  
This promised to be an especially bad day for Edward. Detention with Envy was all the worst that can happen right after the explanation with Ms. Hawkeye. Stay in the stadium - good, sports class storeroom with Envy - bad, but that was exactly what happened.

"Edward, place the box next to the wall there." Envy asked him to work again, and with that putting an exceptionally strange smile. Ed could not understand the reason, and knowing their teachers it probably was even better. The boy carried the other boxes, next to the wall Envy showed him. Finally he putted the last box. Stabilizing ridge Edward felt relieved that he finally will be free.  
Suddenly Ed felt Envy's grip on his right hand and he pressed boy's hand against the box, while Envy pressed his hips against Edward's hips.

"What the hell?" Edward managed to utter.

"Why does only Mustang can get all the fun? With me you will feel much better! "Envy objectionable voice breathed in Ed's neck.

"What are you driveling about? What is this shit? You finally got mad?" You cannot even describe how disgusted Ed felt being located so close to the villain. The boy wanted to divest, but the teacher's grip was too tight.

"I'll show you that this imposter is not so good! I will fuck you until you forget his name!" Envy whispered.

"And what makes you think that I will let this happen?"

"With a free hand open the third board on the box what we have leaned at." Envy said.  
Elric reluctantly obeyed, and beneath the board found a paper. He unfolded it, and it turned out to be photography. Picture where the Mustang with Ed naked kissed.

"Where did you get that picture?"

"It does not matter. However, I am sure that you are interested for that jerk to continue work here or not. It's just as important as whether you continue studying here. Therefore, you will do what I'll tell you to do, and you won't say a word to another soul, is this clear? "

Edward mouth was shut. He could not find a way out of this situation. Everything that Ed knew was that he will not allow for Roy to lose his job. Edward was the one who started relationship with Mustang, and therefore Roy could not suffer because of Edward.  
Envy dismissed Ed loosened, only to turn Ed around - face to face with him. He began to kiss Ed, but the boy did not answer. He stood only as a doll.

"It's not interesting. You could try a little bit! "Envy proposed. In responds Ed turned elaborate face away in disgust. Of course, what Elric thought was not important to the sick teacher.

It were fifteen minutes, what Ed spent fucking with Envy was the worst fifteen minutes of his life. Never, ever had he felt so disgusting. Never been willing to die so badly. The way Envy did it was different. He did it quickly and brutally, and Ed was unable to feel any pleasure ... only pain. But Roy was different. With him it was smooth and gentle. With Roy, boy wanted it to never end. Rather than with their disgusting, cockroach-like cripple, who's now smiling while dressing.

"Well Elric? Do you feel the difference? Be ready for next time! "Envy wink and lock the door and went out.  
Ed sat still for a moment, failing to walk anywhere. He sat on a bench in the school hallway and stared at the ground. His whole body trembled and was painful to sit normally. After some time the boy received and went home. He walked as normal as possible, leaning at all solid and stable things that were on his way home.  
Finally he was home next to the door, he wrapped up the forces and energetically opened the door, marched straight to the shower on the second floor.

"Brother, you're home! How was your day? "From the kitchen came the voice of Al.

"Pretty good!" Edward responded as happy as he could. However, "good" will not be long.

* * *

Hope you like it, and please R&R

Common people, at least one more review please


	4. Brother

For a while I was sure that I won't continue this story. I don't know, I just felt it was damn crappy. Well it probably is but there did came this one review what I asked for, plus I was feeling like making a new fan fiction about Ed's and Al's brotherly relationship if they wouldn't be genius, wouldn't have tried to retrieve they're mother and wouldn't leave for military. But I felt kind of bad for thinking about new FMA fanfic if the old one isn't finished yet. So here it is, once again sorry for it was so late.

AND this one is more centred on school life of Ed just because I felt like it. If you more care about just getting to the main thing then just tell me. ;)

* * *

Ch.4 – "Brother"

Night was terrible. Edward didn't get any sleep at all. Edward was very smart boy, though he would be smarter if he would study. Anyway, though his smart brain he still couldn't get why did everything that happened around him happened. Why do he ignore Mustang? Why did Envy do that? What does he even want?

Rolling around in his bed and deleting ugly memories of the previous day took all night, and when Ed finally was tired enough and managed to fall asleep Al came to wake him up.

"Brother, wake up, we have to go to school." Al said giving a poke to Ed, but when his brother mumbled something similar to "go away" Al started poking harder. It didn't took long for Ed to get annoyed and shoot up form bed with killer intentions.

"Ahh, brother is angry, watch out, Winry!" Al shouted in amused voice running out of Ed's room and down the stairs. Edward jumped out of bed and chased Al till the staircase and immediately stopped. "Winry?" He said in disgusted voice looking down to the annoying blonde.

"Winry came to give us some groceries from aunts Pinako's garden." Al explained.

"Seriously, Ed, go dress already." Winry said turning away with blushed face.

Only now Ed noticed he was only in his boxer shorts. "That's what you get for coming to boys house." Ed said going back to his room.

* * *

"So what got you so upset yesterday?" Al asked, remembering Ed didn't go out of his room all evening.

"Ahh.. umm... you now, school sucks." Ed said trying to escape this subject, as they walked to school in easy step.

"Brother! School does not suck! It's very fun place." Al scolded. He obviously liked school. Weird child.

"What? You're first-year. You should hate school even more then I do. And that makes me think, nobody bullies you, right?" Ed checked glancing at Al.

"Brother, don't make me laugh, of course not! I don't know what have you done, but people is pretty scared of surname Elric." Al said almost complaining. This has gotten in way to get many friends. People thought Alphonse was the same as his older brother. They were so wrong, Al hated violence unlike Ed.

"Tch." Ed looked away, annoyed.

* * *

Damn, Ed forgot that today first class is... economy. Could there be anything worse?

Ed silently sat in his place, with head resting on desk. In this one class, right now, sleep was one of last things he thought about. His face was completely serious. This was hell. Ed's life was hell. Everything was one _damn_ hell.

"Oh my, shrimp –"All class gasped,"- is sleeping in middle of my wonderful class. Well then Elric, one detention for you today. Can't wait." Envy said, writing it down on some paper. Ed was frozen. There was no place for anger at the nickname in his mind. It was frozen together with all rest of his being with fear. Today? Detention? With Envy? So soon? He started to tremble, but put his face steel hard and returned into sitting position. Oh, if only you could kill with one look. Seeing Ed's pissed face all classmates who were staring at him returned to their books in seconds. No one wanted to be in way of Elric's anger.

* * *

Ed was marching through hallways with deadly pissed face. He was so skipping next class. Like _in hell_ he could just sit around this mad. Suddenly in one empty hallway Ed got grabbed by hand and pulled in some cleaner's storeroom. It was Mustang. Edward's heart melt. Thank God, not Envy.

"Hey, why are you avoiding me, lately? Don't you miss me?" Mustang breathed as he leaned down and kissed Ed with passion. Ed sure missed Roy, and he wanted this. He wrapped his arms around Roy's neck and deepened the kiss. It was so much better than Envy. Wait, STOP. Envy! So Ed has turned to be some slut now? Sleeping with one and in the next moment with another? To hell!

"Fuck off!" Ed whispered as he pulled away, suddenly. Roy stared into Ed's golden orbs with noticeable shock. Suddenly Ed noticed how it must have sounded and turned away his head with some regret. "I didn't mean it that way." He whispered in much quieter voice.

"Want to come to my class after school?" Roy asked still holding his arms around the younger boy.

"I can't, I got detention." Ed said still avoiding Roy's face.

"Skip it."

"No!" Ed said much more pissed. _Common, I'm doing this for you, you old hag!_

Roy took a step back letting his arms fall by his sides. "Got it." He said in dead voice and walked past me out of the storeroom.

_How much harder will it get?_

* * *

It was lunch break. Ed was walking to an old tree at the back of schools property. Suddenly boy's head got hit by flying saucer. It hit his head and then felled to ground next to his feet. Ed stared at the one who threw it. It was some boy, probably his age, pale with fear and trembling together with the other two who he was playing it together with. Ed took the flying saucer and took few steps forward the boys.

"Is this yours?" Edward asked in honey sweet voice.

Boys nodded with wide eyes full of panic and fear. All other kid's around them looked to see what is going to happen. The whole schools yard was quiet. No one dared to make a sound.

He made a gesture with his hand for the boy, who threw it, come closer. Poor boy slowly made his way towards schools most dangerous guy, who today just happened to have a very bad mood.

Boy came and Edward put his arm around boy's shoulders, thigh to keep him in place. Then with all force hit the boy's face with the damn flying saucer. The boy felled down. "Boy's I think you're old enough to live without this piece of crap." Ed said breaking the saucer. "Now get off my view." He said in dangerous voice. All three of them run away one holding his bloody nose.

"Brother, what are you doing?" Came Al's voice as the younger boy run to his brother's side, worried and a little pissed.

"What does it looks like, Al? Teaching the boy's their lesion." Ed said trying to keep his voice calm as he talks with his younger brother.

"That was mean I'm sure they were sorry!"

"Well, they didn't say they were sorry, besides this will teach others to watch what they're doing." Ed said turning away. He was not in the mood to listen to lectures.

"Brother!" Al cried from behind.

"Leave me alone!" Ed shouted back walking to the tree.

Al stopped watching as his brother leaves. Edward just shouted at him. Said Al has to leave him alone. Alphonse just stood there shocked and a bit scared. _What was wrong with Edward?_

* * *

Please don't forget – R&R! I'm waiting for new reviews or no new chapters!


End file.
